Realms of Eternity
by Rysenberg
Summary: It was as if something beyond our reality is threatening to come out and devour anything that it sees. Is it a prophecy? Or an illusion of paranoia? Whatever it is, how can it help a young gentleman who is pulled into a dimension that is shattered into multiple sub dimensions or realms?
1. Realms of Eternity: Foreword

**Realms of Eternity: Foreword**

Hi, guys! This is something I cooked up as I was inspired by reading many of the articles from and I also wanted to write down a story where all of my imagination came to life. My fanfic will basically be another interpretation of Devil May Cry, created by Hideki Kamiya and developed by Capcom. Just think of it as another alternate universe for DMC albeit a fanfic. However, the story will combine elements from Lovecraftian works, multiple creepypastas, ideas from other stories, movies and video games while I attempt to maintain the quirkiness, stylishness and cheesiness that is Devil May Cry. My fanfic can be classified as a mixed genre of horror, supernatural, sci-fi, dark fantasy and action adventure. Humor will be included of course or else this isn't a DMC fanfic. I will also tag this as a crossover but only through borrowed ideas from other fictional works. This is a way for me to get my story read and be easier to find.

BTW, this is my first story to be published to the public so please be gentle. Okay? Or else, you might find my protagonist might gain the power of 4th wall breaking! Just kidding. And speaking of the protagonist, I'll let you in on a sneak peek. His name is Verdant and if you're a DMC fan as much as I am, you'll realize that his name is a play on the names of Dante and Vergil, the protagonist of the series and his brother. I got the idea from the graphic novel adaptation that took place before Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening where Vergil put on a disguise and introduced himself to his brother as Gilver. You notice how he merely switched the letters of his first name? And to set expectations, my DMC will also borrow ideas from the reboot of the game DmC: Devil May Cry. I remember the hate the new Dante or Donte or DINO (Dante In Name Only) received and his game wasn't even released yet. Like all other fans, I was shocked by the sudden change of our favorite hero. But I decided to give it chance. Needless to say, I was surprised by how good the game actually was in my opinion. The horror of being pulled into a parallel dimension where everything becomes twisted and having to fight countless monstrosities to find a way out appealed to me. I won't give out any major spoilers but I understand why this version of Dante represents an angry and troubled youth. Imagine having to go through all of that since childhood. Anyone would be, excuse my language, mindf*cked if they ever manage to survive and get out. At least DINO is a (Last spoiler! Promise!) Nephilim (angel/demon hybrid).

I have no plans in abandoning this story as what I hate the most when I go through other stories is reading a particularly good one only for it to end prematurely because the author gave up on it or is taking them a very long time to update. I always find free time during work, so meaning, I have little reason not to continue this. Just like any writer, reviews are very much appreciated. If you find it good, leave some tips for me to see if I can make it any better. If there's something bothering you, tell me about it and I'll do my best to go and improve it. After you've seen how I write this story and you want to me to add something like an omake or a crossover character or an event you want to take place in my DMC universe, PM and we'll see.

Enough chatter! It's time to move on! Let's rock!

\- Rysenberg


	2. Realms of Eternity: Chapter One

**Realms of Eternity: Chapter One - Genesis**

It is our nature to tell stories. Stories, whether they are based on facts or from one's imaginations, have always been a favorite past time for people, young and old. Some stories tell gallant tales of heroes, kings and gods; others tell of actual events that transpired or about legends that may or may have not happened. While there are those that tell stories about creatures from beyond, demons from hell or the dead raised from their graves to frighten the children or the weak of heart.

I, too, have a tale to tell. And it's about the universe that we lived in. A tale of how our reality came to be. About the reason how the war between good and evil began. A tale not for the faint of heart. The story I'm about to tell you is based on truth. A tale based on the events that I have seen with my own eyes. As for the authenticity of what I will soon tell, is for you to decide. After all, isn't truth based on how you perceive reality and how you choose to accept it? Well then, let me begin.

The universe. We all know of the different theories of how it came to be. Men of science believe it was through the phenomenon called the "Big Bang Theory" which was about matter compressing together tightly before creating an explosion that would span infinity and thus create the cosmic skies we see during the night. Others base it on the biblical legend about how God called forth light to illuminate the darkness before going about creating the universe's existence. What is the truth then? Men have argued for ages throughout history about who is right but not one of them have ever come close to the truth of the matter.

What is the truth? It is actually part of both the theories mentioned. It all started with the darkness. It was a time before time even began ticking. The darkness is a natural phenomenon and will always be part of nature. But before, it was the only thing in existence. The darkness was often described by visionaries, scientists and the religious as well as other intelligent species I've met as an era of eternal night. If you're thinking of it as like total darkness, like what you see when you stand in a dark room completely devoid of energy then you are sorely mistaken. The darkness was, in truth, vibrant with activity and energy. Chaotic energy. The darkness was filled with swirling vortexes of dark matter. Think of an endless ocean with countless waves of destructive energy smashing against each other.

If you think that such a place could not possibly hold life, again you are wrong. You see, within the darkest and deepest depth of darkness itself, a sentient entity was born. An entity born from darkness. It was called the Abyss. It was dark as the place it was born from and it fed on the rampant energy around it. The Abyss was also as infinite as the darkness. It held neither mass nor shape. Yet it was just as alive as you and I. The Abyss continued to grow in power as it kept feeding off the darkness. And it didn't stop there. The Abyss also gave birth to countless dark creatures called Darklings. They were similar to the Abyss but were just the tiniest fraction of the entity itself. And for a time, this continued. The Abyss continued growing within the confined of its reality and it also continued to spew forth Darklings.

However, everything was about to change. While the Abyss enjoyed it's dominance within the only field of existence, a certain omnipotent being who we recognize as God and existed as long as darkness has, finally grew tired of the endless chaos that filled the confines of reality. And as the Bible claims, from the mouth of God, came light. The light was bright and glorious. It shed light on reality and forced darkness to retreat from it. Instead of dark matter, the light created positive matter. Gases were born and started to coalesce to form the celestial bodies that we know of. Little pieces of light took their place in the skies and grew to become stars and give light to the universe. Worlds were formed and within them, life grew abundant. For the first time, order was given to reality.

Because the darkness was the opposite of light, it shrunk away to give space to a new field of existence. Thus, the Abyss' found its domain becoming smaller and it did not take kindly to this intrusion. And since the Abyss was born from the dark, it could not stay near the light. It felt its very essence burn away whenever it tried touching the light. It started to hate the wretched Deity that had decided to impose its order on the darkness. Its hate soon grew as well. It started to hate everything the light touched. It hated every life form that lived within the newly born universe as it saw them as spawns of its hated enemy. Just like any living being, the Abyss soon became twisted to the core by hate and madness. It soon became the embodiment of evil.

However, despite the power that it wielded, it could not directly oppose God in an open confrontation. It knew it was no match for the Deity who possessed such infinite power. So it instead waged war on existence itself. The Abyss sent countless number of its spawn to ravage the universe and kill anything that lived in it. It also started on an unholy crusade of extinguishing the light by consuming countless stars one by one with the full power of darkness at its command. It did not take into account, however, the species that were blessed with enough intelligence to create a civilization, to fight back and protect their home from the encroaching darkness.

And soon numerous worlds were at war with possibly against the strongest entity that lived in the same plane of existence. It was soon remembered as The Great War of the Stars if said in our English language. The civilizations that were of the intelligent kind and advanced in technology were aware that they faced a very dangerous foe whose power knew no bounds. They started forming alliances with other civilizations especially those who lacked the capability to oppose the Abyss. They knew that could not absolutely destroy the Abyss but with the help of the smartest and most gifted species among their ranks, they had learned to create special defensive wards composed of the highest caliber of technology available at that time and the strongest mystical arts they had that the Abyss could not penetrate. And thus the darkness' advance was halted but the war still continued between chaos and order.

Years passed with both sides not able to make a headway against each other. Until the Abyss found a singular but important flaw within the Deity's creation. All species capable of intelligence were also gifted with a heart that allowed them to feel emotions such as joy and love. They were also able to feel darker emotions like hate and greed. The Abyss' power over darkness did not only extend on the physical plane but also had the power to influence darkness that hides deep within our minds and hearts. It started to sow the seeds of mistrust deep within the souls of its enemies. Soon the bond that held the alliance together started to crumble. They started doubting themselves and one another. Each one started to pursue their selfish agendas. One race in particular fell most deeply to the Dark Corruption.

The Daemonites were among the most prominent of species that lived at that time. They were naturally attuned to the nature of the universe and were able to manipulate the elements with a mere thought. They were mostly regarded with their skill to be able to open portals or wormholes in real space which allowed them to quickly travel from one place to another or create and go forth between pocket dimensions. They possessed such powerful mystical arts that even granted them capabilities of warping reality. The Daemonites were such beautiful and majestic beings that demanded awe and respect. The only one that could rival them was the Elysians, another race believed to be directly born from the First Light.

Alas, that one of the universes's most gifted race was to fall as fate dictated. The Daemonites were powerful but had a weakness deep within their hearts. Daemonites had a very long lifespan but their power grew weaker as time goes by. The Abyss came to them and offered them the one thing they always wanted. Immortality and absolute power. And thus, one of the mightiest races fell from grace. They offered their lives in service to the power of the Dark Entity and in turn, were given the ability to control darkness. In order to gain favor with the Abyss, who the Daemonites now worship as a god, their Daemonite ruler, Mundus, started plotting behind their former allies' backs in order to help bring about Eternal Night. The Abyss was sure to gain the victory it long sought over the God.

However, the Abyss also underestimated the capability of one certain Daemonite in overcoming the corruption that plagued his brethren. This individual was also unique compared to the rest of his kind. He had the power to control darkness that was different from what the Abyss had. This darkness was the natural element it once was before being twisted by the madness of the Abyss. The First Dark. And its wielder's name was Sparda. This Dark Knight soon rallied the rest of the warriors who stood for the light and fought a bloody campaign against his former brothers. Numerous worlds were consumed in the onslaught, many perished by the billions, stars slowly died and still, the Abyss and its Daemonite servants were relentless in their rampage, spilling blood everywhere they tread.

Heroes who rose up to fight against the wrath of the Abyss soon found themselves confronted on every side. For the Daemonites were not the only ones corrupted by the madness of the Abyss. Sparda and his allies were soon facing their last stand. Hope seemed bleak for our heroes. The Abyss, now the true embodiment of evil and chaos, would soon bring back the Eternal Night and plunge existence back into darkness. It hoped to gain enough power to try and destroy the source of its misery, the Almighty One. Mundus and his minions were promised with unlimited power and the right to rule over the Dark Ones. But first, they were to humiliate that abominable traitor Sparda and have his soul be tortured endlessly by offering him as a sacrifice to the Abyss who would feed on him for all eternity.

All was not lost yet. For even though the Great One did not move His hand to help his children, he had gifted them with traits that would help them in their struggle against darkness. And how true it was, for the defenders of the light proved to be tenacious and brave despite the odds stacked against them. The remaining heroes fought a last stand against countless waves of enemies in order to buy time for a select few of their number to concoct a plan. One of the Elysians named Evaline had created a plan to banish the Abyss and its armies. But it required time and resources to be implemented. Thus, the final act of this war had begun.

The battle took place in a solar system where the home planet of the Elysians rested. The planet Elohim. The Dark Ones soon made the first move. They, in their warships built to fly in space, made formation just outside the system. Their numbers humongous. In front of them, seated outside the system's rim, were Sparda and his allies. Every race that was able to assist had gathered in all of their assets to face the tide of doom the Abyss promised. Every one of them had made a leap of faith and was counting on Evaline and her plan to work. Sparda himself was in the lead of the formation, facing his former brothers, whose souls and appearance had been deformed by the Abyss. The Dark Entity itself made an appearance. It was behind the lines of its armies as an enormous black mass, empowering its servants. It hoped to gain permanent victory by consuming Elohim and therefore crushing all hope in the galaxy.

It was said that the final battle started when Mundus, the twisted king of the fallen Daemonites, had gone to the front lines and bellowed Sparda's name followed by promises of a painful death. With a roar of bloodlust, Mundus gave the signal to charge. The final war had begun. The contest between the forces of good and the forces of evil commenced with the victor having the final say in the fate of the universe. Chaos against order. The Darkness against the Light. The skirmish was bloody as both sides fought with all their might. No quarter was given as both sides knew there will be no mercy. The bloodlust of the Dark Ones was matched by the heroes through their zeal and bravery. But the forces of darkness still outnumber Sparda's own ten to one. Nevertheless, Sparda fought on. It was rumored that his ferocity in combat was unmatched by even the most terrifying of the Dark Ones. For every one of his allies, who he now considered as his brothers, that fell, he paid back fifty fold.

But even with his heroic efforts, they were pushed back all the way to the gates of Elohim. The space lanes littered with debris from fallen warships, blood flooded the corridors of now derelict space constructs. Any planet that the Abyss encountered along the way was immediately swallowed by it. Even so, Elohim would not fall easily. Its orbit was thick with defenses that included the wards that shielded the retreating forces from the darkness. The planet was besieged but Sparda and whoever was left manned the defenses. Soon, Mundus, who lead the charge, arrived on the steps of Elohim's gate which allowed entry into the planet itself. And in front of it stood Sparda, holding aloft his sword, which was forged by the Elysians and given the name, Rebellion.

Their duel was one to behold they said. King versus knight. Kin versus kin. Brother against brother. Their duel was so fierce that anyone unfortunate enough to be close was cut down by the shockwaves that came from their weapons. It was a fight to determine who was the strongest. Ultimately, Mundus was dealt a fatal blow and fell to the ground. He had to be rescued by his cohorts before Sparda could land the final strike.

After this spectacular battle, the Abyss finally confronted the victorious Dark Knight itself. Sparda was, however, tired by the fight. Even with the First Dark under his control, he knew he was no match against the Abyss which had become bloated with power by the chaos that reigned during the war. As Sparda stood ready to face the end, Evaline's plan was finally executed. By harnessing the power of the Star Heart and utilizing a machine that could rip reality, Evaline opened a dimension on the Abyss itself. Having studied Sparda's First Dark, she was able to understand the properties of dark matter and determined that what the Abyss wielded was a tainted version. This allowed her to control the open dimension to absorb the Abyss and any creature bearing its taint. And so, the Dark Entity along with its spawns was forcefully dragged inside a dimension that was sealed with Anti-Dark wards. Its forces of Dark Ones, losing the source of their power, began to retreat hastily as the Elysians unleashed the power of the Star Heart.

Despite the cost, the champions of light proved victorious, having banished the bane of the universe successfully. Civilizations began rebuilding what was destroyed. A great celebration was held in Sparda and Evaline's honor. Monuments were built in memory of those that gave up their lives for the sake of the universe. Soon, the remaining warriors each went back home. As for Sparda, he was crowned the ruling monarch of ten systems that had formed together to form a republic. He took Evaline as his queen and peacefully ruled the galaxy. A time of peace and prosperity finally dawned on the surviving worlds. To ensure that there was no way of reverse engineering the machine that Evaline used to seal Abyss away, Sparda had it completely destroyed and any plans regarding it burned.

The Abyss could only roar its frustration within its new cage. Years and years of plotting had gone to waste. But no matter. As long as there was darkness, it would continue to exist. The dimension, even though it was the only thing capable of imprisoning the Abyss, it was still not perfect. As long as sentient beings continued to have a heart, the Abyss would be able to find a way to influence them to its cause. What's more, Mundus and many of its servants survived their disastrous defeat. The Abyss could wait for the right time. It would wait patiently. For the Abyss was merely banished and not destroyed. Imprisoned but not totally defeated. And when it's free, woe to the descendants of the heroes that humiliated it. Woe to the universe. Woe to that wretched God. For now it would sleep.

Quite the tale isn't it? But then you would say it's just a story. Please do remember that this is a tale of how the universe came to be. And how do I know of it? How was I able to witness an event that proves this story true?

I fought it. I fought the tainted darkness myself. I fought alongside a descendant of Sparda himself. Let me tell you the tale of Verdant Allera Sparda because our true story is just about to begin.

Arima Kojiro

 **EDITOR'S NOTES**

Hi guys, I removed the first prologue and replaced it with this one with a new title as I felt this was better. It still has the background from Darkness II as an inspiration with a narrated space battle inspired by sci-fi films and video games like Mass Effect. I even added in more references here. Let me know if you can spot it! XD

Reviews will be appreciated!


End file.
